IKU NA
by Rina Chris
Summary: Jikalau sesseorang asing mengajakmu pergi di saat kau patah hati lalu meninggalkanmu berikutnya, karena pria tersebut bukanlah manusia. Pria itu adalah mimpi burukmu. Yang rela menghacurkan sekitarmu demi mendapatkan hatimu. Iblis rubah dalam bentuk manusia dan berkeliaran di hidupmu.
1. Chapter 1

**IKU NA**

 **Naruto characters belongs to Masashi but this** _ **fiction**_ **belongs to Rina Chris**

 **From a fairytale**

 **Dedicated for NaruHina shippers**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt & Comfort**

 **NO FlAME, BASHING CHARA, CRIME CRITIC(s), AND OTHER NEGATIVE ARGUMENT THAT CAN DESTROY THIS FICTION.**

 **.**

 **NB : Hinata dalam cerita ini mirip dengan kararkter seorang gadis dalam** _ **Red Riding Hood**_ **. Namun bukan berarti cerita ini menjiplak dongeng tersebut. Hanya beberapa unsur dongeng** _ **Red Riding Hood**_ **yang akan terselip untuk chapter kedepannya, namun hanya sedikit.**

 **.**

 **Yang LDR-an sama pacarnya diharapkan tidak membaca fic ini. Bisa menyebabkan rindu sampai mati, pengen peluk bantal, pengen nangis, bahkan menyebabkan PUTUS. *A***

 **MOZAIK 1 of 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUNGA UNGU**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbekal sebuah tempayan yang berisikan _sake,_ kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju kuil. Ia ingin berdoa pada dewa. Tangisnya saat ini adalah bentuk kegelisahannya akan kehidupan dan kesehatan ibu-nya. Ayah telah meninggal. Ibunya kerepotan dan masih tidak bisa menerima kehilangan ayah-nya, dan jatuh sakit. Sambil bergumam nama ibunya terus menerus, sebuah nyanyian mengalun.

 _Ketika kau berjalan menyusuri lahan bunga matahari, kau akan menemukanku dalam kebahagiaan, lalu kau akan tertidur...di tempat yang disinari matahari_ ***** _...itulah namamu. Nama indah yang telah kuberikan._

Hinata.

Arah senandung itu berasal dari dalam kuil dan seolah mengudangnya. Semakin dekat ia dengan tempat tujuannya, suara itu makin terdengar. Entah siapa yang menyanyikannya. Namun, gadis itu merasa nyaman. Ia melupakan segala beban tubuhnya yang terasa berat di kedua bahunya. Ia melupakan dunianya. Ia melupakan segala hal berharga yang perlahan-lahan terbang menjauh darinya. Yang menimbulkan kesedihan dan kehilangan yang terus mengikis kebahagiaanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia tersadar bahwa orang yang memang sudah hilang dari hidupnya tak akan pernah bisa ia raih kembali ke sisi-nya.

Di pintu kuil, dekat dengan hamparan bunga musim semi, seorang gadis kecil bernama Hinata jatuh tertidur dengan sebuah boneka rubah dalam genggamannya. Ia terlelap dalam kesedihan dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari ekor matanya. Namun, lagu itu tetap dialunkan oleh para alam dan memenuhi mimpi dalam tidurnya. Sementara itu, tudung merah yang ia kenakan telah terlepas dari kepalanya dan terbang tak tentu arah dibawa angin.

Pada keesokannya harinya, ia kembali menemukan dirinya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUNGA UNGU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata..."

Gadis berambut biru malam itu menghentikan _ikebana_ yang sedang ia kerjakan dan memilih mendongak menghadap ibunya. Sementara wanita dengan wajah welas-asih tersebut—ibu-nya—mengambil tempat di sisi beranda untuk menikmati angin siang.

"Bunga yang sedang kau buat indah sekali." puji Ibu Hinata, sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hijau hangat disamping Hinata. Ia sentuh sebuah bunga tiruan dan terlihat tertarik dengan _ikebana_ bunga berwarna ungu gelap buatan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, kaa-chan..." jawab Hinata sambil tersipu-sipu seraya merapikan rok kimono putihnya. Seterusnya ia hanya memperhatikan _ikebana_ -nya saat ini, helai demi helai seni bunga yang telah ia susun. Sekaligus matanya mengikuti gerakan jari-jari kurus ibu-nya melanjutkan rangkaian i _kebana-_ nya.

Sebuah mahkota bunga telah ditambahkan di ujung ranting bagian ibu-nya berujar,"Aku merindukan dirimu seperti ini. Apa nama dari bunga yang kau buat ini, sayang?"

Hinata kebingungan. "Entahlah apa namanya, Kaa-chan."

 _Yang ia tahu, bunga ini sering bermunculan saat sebuah senandung lagu pengantar tidurnya mengalun._

Ia menatap ibunya sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas teh hijaunya. Begitu juga yang di lakukan Ibu-nya. Ia seruput secara perlahan sambil meniup uap yang mengepul di atas cangkirnya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia(tentu Hanabi) juga merindukan Ibu-nya karena telah terpisah jauh sekali.

Setelah itu, Hinata kembali melanjutkan _ikebana_ -nya.

Ibu-nya hanya terdiam memerhatikan Hinata dengan sendu secara bergantian dengan _ikebana_ yang sedang Hinata kerjakan. Tangannya mengenggam erat gelasnya di kedua sisi, hingga akhirnya diletakkan kembali di atas nampan kayu tersebut. Beliau pindah ke belakang Hinata dan segera meraih rambut panjang anak kesayangannya itu. Disisirnya dengan lembut rambut biru itu dengan jari-jari kurusnya sambil bernyanyi sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

 _Ketika kau berjalan menyusuri lahan bunga matahari, kau akan menemukanku dalam kebahagiaan, lalu kau akan tertidur...di tempat yang disinari matahari_ ***** _...itulah namamu. Nama indah yang telah kuberikan._

Untuk beberapa menit lamanya, Hinata termangu. Tangan lihai-nya terhenti, seolah ia diperintah untuk mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Lalu ia terhanyut dan ikut bernyanyi. Mulutnya dengan fasih menyanyikan senandung tersebut bersama dengan ibu-nya hingga terulang. Ia berpikir, senandung ini pernah ia dengar,tapi entah dimana dia mendengarkannya...ia tidak ingat. Sudah lama sekali ingatannya tentang hal tersebut. Lagu ini membuatnya dilanda perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar.

Senandung ini pula yang berhasil membuatnya ingin jatuh tidur.

"Karena kita baru bertemu selama dua bulan terakhir ini, maukah kau berbagi kisah dengan Ibu, Hinata?" tanyanya. Selagi itu, sebuah sisir kayulah yang menyisir rambut Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Ia mengamati uap yang mengepul dari teh hijau hangat-nya sambil mengulum senyum. Dirinya dilema, apalah yang harus ia katakan pada ibu-nya?

Inori mendesah pasrah. Tak ada jalan lain. Dia hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mulai memisahkan rambut putri-nya ke dalam tiga bagian dan melilitkannya satu sama lain hingga membentuk kepangan. Kemudian Ibu-nya bergumam, "Rambutmu sudah panjang. Kau telah tumbuh dewasa dengan normal."

Hinata kembali tersipu-sipu mendengar pujian dari ibu-nya.

"Sudah selesai, sayang..." tutur Inori sambil meremas bahu Hinata dengan lembut. Ia ikat ujung rambut Hinata dengan sehelai _khaki_ sehingga membentuk ikatan kaku yang memanjang.

Tangannya diulurkan kebelakang untuk menyetuh ikatan Ibunya dan dapat merasakan bahwa karya Ibu-nya tak pernah cacat padanya. Kepangannya sangat rapi. Hinata tersenyum kekanakan.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Ibu-nya, Hyūga Inori, sambil meminta akan sesuatu, "Bisakah Kaa-chan duduk di depanku? Aku ingin...disebut apa ya...berbicara."

Awalnya Inori terdiam, namun kemudian ia dilanda rasa penasaran akan maksud 'berbicara' menurut permintaan putri sulungnya.

"Tentu saja. Berbicaralah, nak," jawab Inori, sedikit merasa lega atas permintaan anaknya. Kemudian Inori bersimpuh, mengambil tempat sangat dekat di depan Hinata, dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan.

"Mmm...begini," Hinata ragu sesaat. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menjadi gugup. Tangannya yang kecil sibuk meremas satu sama lain.

Berkali-kali Hinata membuang pandangannya ke arah hamparan tanah luas yang dipenuhi oleh rumput-rumput segar dan semak-semak yang bentuknya ditata rapi. Karena ia juga menemukan Ibunya tetap memandang lekat padanya dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup. Seolah hanya dengan tatapan itu, Ibunya mampu mengorek perasaan yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

Namun, Inori seperti mendapatkan kegelisahan di dalam manik lavender anaknya itu, manik yang serupa dengannya. Ia tangkup wajah Hinata dengan penuh sayang dan ia sebuah senyuman, yang membuat Hinata merasa semakin bersalah. Ia juga tak ingin berbohong. Dan Hinata akhirnya tersadar, ia tetap tak bisa memberi tahu Ibu-nya mengenai kegelisahan yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia tak bisa melihat Ibu-nya tambah terluka. Tidak untuk saat ini. Jadilah Hinata raih tangan Ibu-nya dari pipi kanannya dan ia letakkan tangan kurus tersebut di atas pahanya. Perlahan, punggung tangan tersebut ia usap dalam keheningan mendalam.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Kaa-chan,"—itulah yang keluar. Hanya itu.

Sesaat, air muka Inori berubah menjadi prihatin. "Ibu tidak apa-apa—"

"Bohong...Kaa-chan selalu bicara begitu..." Hinata menyela dengan keras. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa ia telah membentak ibu-nya. Bibir bagian dalamnya ia gigit untuk menahan tangisnya.

Bahu Inori melemas. Dia tertunduk dan memandangi jari-jari anaknya yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf...aku..maaf aku lancang, Kaa-chan," pinta Hinata seraya membungkukan punggungnya hingga keningnya menyentuh punggung tangan Inori.

Inori mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan dengan penuh sayang ia usap punggung Hinata lalu berkata," Tak apa. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Ibu akan mendengarkan."

Mendengar bujukan Ibu-nya, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat tubuhnya, dan akhirnya memilih menatap Ibu-nya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali memandang ke luar, namun tatapan-nya lebih menerawang dan pandangannya jauh seolah menembus. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum samar.

"Sejak ayah tidak ada di sisi Kaa-chan, aku merasa...bahwa Hanabi...dan aku terlalu merepotkan Kaa-chan..."

"Apakah itu alasan kau tinggal jauh dari Ibu-mu ini?" Inori bertanya. Terdengar sedikit kekecawaan dalam nada bicaranya.

Awalnya Hinata tak ingin menjawab karena ia tak bisa dan tak punya jawabannya. Jadilah ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah Kaa-chan kesepian?"

"Tidak, sayang,"

Hinata mulai menerawang rumah lamanya. "Ternyata rumah ini masih sama..."

"Ibu tak mau merenovasinya, yah, walau ada beberapa bagian yang rusak. Tapi, hanya tempat ini yang membuat Ibu mengingat kalian, supaya Ibu-mu ini tidak kesepian..."

"Kuharap Kaa-chan tidak kesepian."

"Hinata..." panggil Inori dengan nada yang serius.

Hinata memandang Ibu-nya. Sebelumnya ia telah menyeruput teh hijaunya sampai habis.

"Ya, Kaa-chan?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pria untukmu?"

Agak lama wajahnya memerah. Secara mendadak, tubuhnya diserang rasa panas-dingin. Ia melakukan gerakan kecil seperti merapikan rambut dan membetulkan kerah kimono-nya untuk menutupi rasa gugup-nya. Kepalanya hanya menunduk dan menunduk, tak berani menatap Ibu-nya.

"Ah, Ibu melihatnya. Kau sudah mendapatkan seseorang di hati mu~"

"Kaa-chan..."

"Maukah kau menjenguk Kaa-chan kedepannya?Tentunya bersama pasanganm itu. Tidak harus sering-sering..."

Hinata tersenyum tipis,"Aku pasti akan menjenguk Kaa-chan. Aku janji...Tapi soal bersama pria 'itu', aku akan usahakan..tidak bisa janji."

Ibu-nya tertawa. Tawa yang sudah lama tak pernah Hinata lihat. Karena ibu-nya sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa sakit akibat kehilangan ayahnya.

Kemudian Inori berdiri sambil merapikan kain kimono-nya yang terlipat-lipat dan segera meraih _ikebana_ buatan Hinata untuk diletakkan di atas meja pajangan. Sementara Hinata membawa nampan dan gelas-gelas minum mereka berdua ke dalam dapur untuk dibersihkan. Tak lama, ia sudah muncul kembali di ruang tamu.

"Ini yang kesepuluh..."gumam Inori sambil memandangi _ikebana-ikebana_ buatan tangan putri sulungnya, Hyūga Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja, wanita parubaya itu memegangi dada kirinya sambil terengah-engah. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit.

Hinata berlari mendekati Ibu-nya, lalu menangkap bahunya, dan memandangi Ibu-nya yang sudah terlihat sangat rentan. Tak mungkin lagi ia buat Ibu-nya tambah sakit akibat perbuatannya.

"Bila perlu, akan kubilang pada Hanabi untuk menemani Kaa-chan selama seminggu ini sampai Kaa-chan terlihat membaik."

"Tak apa..Nanti Ibu yang malah merepotkan kalian."

"Tapi, Kaa-chan—"

"Pulanglah, Nak. Mungkin saja ada seseorang ingin memesan _ikebana_ buatanmu. Hanabi tak mungkin bisa menanggungnya," ujar Inori seraya meremas bahu Hinata untuk meyakinkan putri sulungnya itu.

Ekpresi ibu-nya yang terkesan dipasksakan membuatnya cemas. Akhirnya, Hinata memeluknya sesaat. Ia tahan mati-matian air matanya agar tidak keluar setetes pun. Ia tak mau Ibu-nya terluka akibat melihat ia menangis seperti saat itu. Tidak lagi.

Inori meraih tudung satin merah milik Hinata dan memasangkannya dengan benar pada Hinata, lalu ia sematkan sebuah pin _yin-yang_ di bagian leher. Kain tudung itu terjatuh melalui pundaknya hingga hampir melewati punggungnya, namun tak bisa menutupi keseluruhan rambutnya. Tangannya tertutup oleh tudung satinnya sendiri mencapat garis kedua sikunya. Setelah itu, Hinata mengenakan sepasang bakiak-nya dan segera pamit pulang.

 _Semoga saja_ , pikirnya, _Ibunya tetap baik-baik saja hingga kunjunganku yang berikutnya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUNGA UNGU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai~"

Kiba berbalik arah dan memandang Hinata yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"Oh, hai. Aku sudah menunggumu," ujar Kiba seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Apakah lama? Maafkan aku. Aku baru saja dari rumah Ibu," pinta Hinata gugup. Kakinya bergerak seperti berjinjit untuk mencegah rasa gugupnya.

Kiba mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh sayang,"Tak masalah bagiku."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mendadak, cengirannya menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia mengusap-usap lehernya sambil menjawab dengan ragu, "Mhhmm..begini..aku harus mulai darimana?"

Kiba terlihat semakin gugup. Ia tak bisa memberi tahu Hinata, karena ia memang tak mampu melihat ekspresi kesakitan Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun tatapan Hinata menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar.

Kiba kembali menatap Hinata dengan sekali lirikan dan menemukan gadis Hyūga itu tetap menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit. Akhirnya Kiba menyerah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengamit lengan Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf, aku...aku akan segera menikah..."

Hinata terdiam. Manik lavendernya semakin membulat diiringi tiap detik ia mencerna kalimat tersebut. Seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa berhenti, terutama jantungnya. Semula kata-kata terakhir Kiba tak mampu ia cerna, namun hingga detik kesepuluh, semua masuk dalam akalnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menangis hanya karena kehilangan seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggapnya.

Apa maksud dari permainan ini? Tapi, dialah yang bodoh. Kiba sudah sering berkata padanya bahwa orang tuanya bersikeras menjodohkan Kiba dengan gadis lain. Tapi kenyataan ini tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya.

Dengan kata lain, Kiba tidak pernah memberitahukan hubungan mereka berdua kepada orang tuanya.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk , berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang terlanjur jatuh.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu dari dulu. Aku bodoh ya..."

Kiba memandangi tangan Hinata yang perlahan melepaskan diri dari genggamannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Maaf, aku tak pantas bersamamu—"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi..." Hinata berkata sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang berkata _aku-baik-baik-saja_.

Dengan ragu, Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata. Di sanalah Kiba dapat merasakan kehangatan dari seorang Hinata. Ia usap perlahan pipi itu untuk menghapus bekas air mata Hinata yang telah terjatuh. Namun demikian, Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa mau mendongak kepada Kiba. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan memandang Kiba lagi.

"Kau memang harus bersama gadis itu..."

Hatinya serasa tertusuk, seolah ia menyesali keputusan orang tuanya. "Tolong jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku takut kata-kata itu malah membuat diriku kembali dalam pelukanmu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Maaf."

Gerakan kecil Kiba membuat tudung yang Hinata kenakan jatuh menuruni rambutnya. Detik yang sama, Kiba terpaksa menatap wajah Hinata dan merasakan kerinduan yang membakar tubuhnya sendiri, tapi berusaha ia tahan.

Sampai kapan pun ia tak bisa memiliki Hinata.

Pria bertato segitga merah tersebut tersenyum sesaat, namun senyumnya adalah senyum pilu. Kemudian ia meraih leher Hinata dan mencium gadis tersebut dengan pelan. Awalnya Hinata terkejut, namun ia biarkan kekasihnya menciumnya. _Biarlah ini menjadi yang terakhir_ , batin Hinata.

Kiba menyesap bibirnya, merasakan manis yang sangat dalam, rasa yang tak bisa ia tolak sejak bertemu dengan Hinata, namun juga sesuatu yang tak bisa ia nikmati selamanya. Kiba mulai menciumnya makin dalam, memangut bbir bawah Hinata sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya. Lidahnya mulai masuk dan bermain dengan setiap bagian mulut Hinata. Hingga pada titik itulah, Hinata menyerah dalam kenyataan.

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas bahu Kiba dan ia menjauhkan tubuh pemuda itu perlahan darinya. Kiba hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan pengasihan, sementara Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyum tegarnya. Ia kenakan kembali tudung merahnya dengan benar, yang sempat terjatuh di lehernya.

"Cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya selama ini. Aku pergi pulang."

Kiba berdiri dengan pandangan yang jauh menerawan hamparan bunga di sekitarnya—enggan menatap Hinata. Dengan pelan dan gundah ia menjawab,"Ya."

Dan kedua manusia itu terpisah oleh sebuah garis. Garis yang akan memanjang dengan sendirinya jika kedua manusia tersebut terus-menerus berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **BUNGA UNGU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

*Hinata = tempat yang terkena sinar matahari.

 **OHISASIBURIDESU**

 **Semoga suka dengan fanfic baru dari Rina ( ^ v ^)/.**

 **Fanfic ini RATE M, jadi para pecinta lemon** _ **NaruHina**_ **wajib** **baca fanfic ini. Tapi lemon fanfic ini agak nyesek~(6** **A** **6~)...Sayangnya bukan untuk chapter ini. Sabar aja, tetep ada kok. (T A T)**

 **Fanfic ini ceritanya agak mellow, dan Rina bingung bagusnya: Happy Ending atau Sad Ending?**

 **Rina juga minta saran untuk cerita dongeng yang cocok buat Sakura dan Ino. (#SASUSAKU #SAINO)**

 **Dan buat readers yang selalu setia nungguin Just a Little Love, chapter 3 udah update. Selamat membaca. Peraturan update Just a Little Love diubah jadi setiap hari Kamis pertengahan bulan.#gomen**

 **Sekian dari Rina**

 **JANGAN LUPA**

 **(R...E...V...I...E...W)**

 **Rina Chris,**

 **XoXo**


	2. Apology from Author

Hai~

Rina minta maaf dulu untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Untuk kedepannya, Rina akan mendapatkan banyak kegiatan yang cukup merepotkan Rina dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan kedepannya atau bisa lebih. Atau bisa dibilang tidak penting. Mungkin jadwal update fanfic ini akan terlambat sekitar-sekitar itu. Tapi bukan berarti **IKU NA** dan **Just a Little Love** __tidak akan dilanjutkan seperti yang para reader harapkan. Rina akan usahakan namun tidak bisa berjanji. Akan ada ujian dan Rina tidak bisa mengutamakan menulis fanfic disamping belajar. Setelah itu Rina ingin memanfaatkan liburan panjang untuk membuat draf buku ^ ^. #ditendang

Para reader pasti akan berpikir "Kok author Rina Chris #ngaret melulu?"

Maaf sekali. Maaf sekali lagi para reader sekalian.

Akun ini akan deaktifasikan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, namun bukan berarti akan dihapus. Para reader setia fanfic Rina atau silent reader **IKU** NA dan **Just a Little Love** masih bisa membaca kedua fanfic buatan Rina di akun ini.

Namun Rina akan membuat pertimbangan bila ada sekitar tiga puluh review yang masuk per chapter-nya.

Mungkin saja akan ada update kilat.

Dan Rina akan memberi bonus chapter/double chapter untuk waktu update bersamaan berikutnya untuk menenangkan rasa haus reader akan fanfic ini *haha*.

Sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya. Rina tidak ingin membuat para reader marah dan kecewa.

See you next time, **XoXo**


End file.
